Annabelle
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: Annabelle Rines has been wrong by almost everyone she has ever loved, how will Godric and Eric deal with a mate who doesn't easily trust, or put her faith in anyone.
1. Annabelle

**Warning: Mentions of incests, rape, depression and torture if you are easily triggered by these things please do not read. (Although they are merely just mentioned. There might be a few details here and there but nothing to traumatizing.)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own trueblood or any other references I may make I only own my oc and mating idea. However if I did own true blood Godric and Eric would be locked away in my basement in the book series.**

" Come on Annabelle daddy's loadin' up the truck its fishin' day 'member." Gabriel said a low chuckle falling from his lips as a brunette with stunning blue eyes ran down the hallway. "Sheesh i'm comin' Gab just let me grab my hat. I ain't bein' out on no lake in the sun without my hat." raising an eyebrow at his sister his grin got larger.

"Well ya best get to gettin' 'cause if ya ain't in the truck in five were leavin' without ya." Annabelle scolded before taking off towards her room. Finally finding her hat she grinned victoriously before securing it on her head.

"Gabriel I found it!" she screamed running to her brother who grinned before saying. "Little one are you ok?" Annabelle frowned. "Wait what?" she was startled by an earthquake that went through her dreamscape bringing her to the land of the living with a gasp.

Shooting up she looked around frantically in confusion not fully comprehending the environment she had found herself in. Grabbing her head she winced at the migraine that formed. Scanning the room through one eye, Annabelle squinted just barely making out a dark figure in the corner of what appeared to be a cell.

Panic shot through her as she looked around her more frantically. "Are ya the one that woke me?" she asked when the figure shifted towards her.

Waiting for an answer only for it not to come Annabelle scolded before standing and looking around with a frown. "Ya know where we are?" Once again met with silence she frowned before sitting back down and shifting through her perce.

"Well whoever throw us in here ain't very intelligent 'sidering the fact they didn't take my phone." looking at the phone and smiling when she saw she had full signal the first number she dialed was 911. "The call you've made has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system please try again later." she pulled the phone away and stared.

"Ya gotta be fucking kiddin' me." hearing a chuckle from the corner she snapped her head up and glared. "So you can speak." a moment of silence before she got an answer. "Yes."

" Well then do ya know where we are?"

"Yes."

"That would be?" she pressed trying to get an actual useful answer other than yes, only for silence to envelope them again. Annabelle sighed typing in another number narrowing her eyes when it went through. "Charlotte speakin'." she once again pulled her phone away sighed then put it back to her ear.

"Hey Char i'm in a room with a big silver door ya know one of those shitty movie kinda places people put kidnapped victims." silence on the other line made Annabelle frown before it was cut off into frantics.

"Belle? My god you've been missin' for almost three days where the hell did ya say ya were? Why haven't you called the cops?" Annabelle frowned. " _Three days? That's a new record."_

" I tried for some reason it aint goin' through. What the hell do ya mean three days. I must have been out longer than I thought. You still there?" pulling her phone away from her ear she stared at it her vision going blurry with tears when she found that it was dead.

Trying to turn it back on several times only resulted in making Annabelle feel more panicked, so she stopped sucked in a labored breath before whispering to herself.

"One shall only break down when in solitude, for tears show the weakness within, weakness is somethin' thy enemies shan't know." smiling after mumbling the words her mother had drilled into her head from a young age Annabelle relaxed against the wall before shooting a curious glance at her cellmate.

"How ya end up in here?" after a few minutes of silence she was about to give up on conversation when the person across from her finally spoke "I would like to know how you ended up in here little one." contemplating it for a minute she frowned.

"Ain't got a clue mister all I 'member is walkin' home from a work then wakin' up here." Shifting closer to her cell buddy Annabelle smiled at him

"Your accent is strange ain't heard anythin' like it were you from." her cell buddy fell silent once again. "Or not." she mumbled before turning her body away from him. She had ended up sitting beside him in the cell only a couple of inches separating them.

"I'm a stranger little one you are not supposed to talk to strangers, Yes?" realization came to her as she once again shifted to him. " _What am I five?"_ Annabelle thought although she decided to keep this to herself.

"How could I forget, I'm Annabelle Rines, you are?" she asked holding at her hand the man beside her looked at her in wonder. "Godric." come the simple reply Annabelle lowered her hand when he made no move to shake it. "Just Godric?" he seemed to hum before answering "Last names were not needed where I was birthed."

Annabelle kept her smile intact. "Well that's pretty cool guess since I never heard of anywhere like that ain't no wonder I can't pinpoint your accent." Godric once again looked at the girl who was recently thrown in here with him.

"How old are you little one?" he was curious she looked no older than 20 then again humans are hard to pinpoint. "I'm 17 but my cousin said i've been missin' for 3 days, means my birthday is 'bout 3 from now at the very least."

" _Only 17? What would the fellowship want with a child by today's standards?"_ While it is true that he was turned at the age of 16 he was already considered an adult by circumstances and experiences, and the time standard.

"You know I ain't ever heard a name like godric before sounds pretty old." contemplating this for a moment Annabelle slowly pieced the facts together in her mind, just when she deduced a conclusion the door opened with a bang. Annabelle felt the blood drain from her face when she came face to face with her uncle.

"You're the one who took me. I should have known" the horror on her face made Godric stiffen. The man chuckled before taking a step forward, Annabelle moved as far away as she could curling up slightly in a small ball. "I couldn't just let your mom keep you away from me, could I? It's ok you'll be taken care of here baby girl." Throwing a wrapped up sandwich, chips, and a bottle of water at her he slammed the door shut.

Godric's eyes lingered over to the girl he now shared a cell with, she was curled up in a ball silently staring at her hands in thought. "Are you ok little one?" he asked, she just stared blankly at him. "Uncle Gabe is 'part of the fellowship of the sun, your name sounds ancient, you don't have a last name, I can't pinpoint your accent. Tell me mister are you a vampire."

Godric was surprised an emotion he wasn't very familiar with anymore as she came to this conclusion so quickly. " _She's fairly intelligent for someone so young, such little information she was given and yet she concluded the truth in seconds. It's a far cry from the normal blissful ignorance most humans show to the world."_

"Yes little one I am." silence engulfed them as Annabelle let this information sit in her head.

"Tell me somethin' mister how old are ya?" Godric was silent for a moment before speaking "Over 2,000 years old." Annabelle fell silent for a moment. "So tell me mister why are ya here, the fellowship are completely anti-vampire is it 'cause you don't wanna live anymore?"

Godric stiffened she had yet again been dead on. " _Her observation and cognitive skill are slightly advanced"_.

"I've lived a full life." Annabelle hummed before nodding as godric turned to face her, a smile bloomed across Annabelle's face before she spoke.

"Ya ever been to paris?" An amused smile slipped onto Godric's face. "Yes little one in 1896." Annabelle smiled slightly "Hmm." chuckling once again in amusement Godric spoke "I've done, and seen many things in this life little one." she smiled thinking of the simpler things in life

"Have ya ever been fishin'." Godric frowned slightly "No I have not." a grin overtook her face "Have ya ever caught a firefly in a mason jar?" Godric looked at the girl curiously "No I have not."

"Then how could you say you've lived a full life. New experiences are created everyday. You haven't had every experience."

Silence once again took over the room godric frowning in thought and Annabelle letting him wallow in what she had said. "I'm tired of this life." he finally spoke after close to an hour of silence.

"I've grown tired of hoping the savage and primal ways of my kind can change. So much death and destruction at our hands, my kind are all the same. Innocents die every day for our survival. Our greed is all consuming."

Annabelle hummed to herself before smiling. "That's like me sayin' there's no hope for humanity because we slaughter animals by the thousands. We're your food source. The food chain and all that good stuff."

Godric looked at her strangely before sighing and looking away. "You don't understand little one." Annabelle smiled at Godric. "No you don't understand Mister."

"What don't I understand." Godric asked looking at the human girl curiously. "Ya speak about vampires as though they're all the same there are several different types of y'all out there just like humans and sayin' that they're all savage is ludicrous. Just 'cause there are millions of humans out there committin' horrible crimes doesn't mean that we all go out and do things like that." finished with her small rant Annabelle smiled fully at the vampire who personally look surprised by her small rant.

"Now i've said my piece you'll either live or die that's entirely up ta ya in the end, only one that can help ya is yourself."

Godric smiled slightly at her he hadn't felt so amused in years. "Why would you care little one?" He asked in curiosity as Annabelle's grin got bigger. "Well I figure that there's someone out there who would miss ya should you leave this world imma mainly speaking for 'em." Godric's amused look turned to a frown quickly.

"He would learn to live without me." Annabelle let a grin form on her face. "So there are." Godric nodded "Yes my childe Eric." Annabelle looked at him in surprise.

"Like a child, child? I guess ya are kinda old even if ya don't look it" she asked before mumbling. Godric smirked slightly. "No not my biological child I am his maker I have been for over 1000 years he is my viking."

Annabelle eyes widened before lighting up springing to her feet she grabbed both of godric's hands in hers a gleam appearing in her eyes. "Tell me more." Godric was shocked into silence by a shock wave that traveled up his hands and down his spin before he blacked out.

Annabelle felt a chill go up her spin when the vampire growled, she stiffened and went to pull away from him; but froze in her tracks when a whine left him. She stiffened even more fearfully when he buried him head in her hair, only to visibly relaxed then he began to release a deep rumble from his chest that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

She tried to ask him questions but whenever she did his purr would get louder. She tried to pull away but he would hold onto her tighter and whine at her. Soon enough she just gave in and fell asleep listening to his purr.

 **That wraps up this chapter tell me what y'all think and let me know if y'all like things thus far. What do you think will happen in the future? How will Annabelle be introduced to Eric? Will the same thing happen or is mating different for every vampire? Also what the hell was up with that dream at the beginning? Guess y'all will have to continue the story to find out.** **Constructive criticism** **is always welcome. Till next time.**


	2. Changed Demeanors

**Disclaimer: Still don't own True blood. But if i did own true blood eric and godric would be mine. Godric would have lived, found his mate, eric would have found his mate and they would have shared a mate and, and, and, Well this is what i'm writing about now isn't it.**

A bang woke Annabelle from her sleep, groggily she opened her eyes. She blinked when she found her face inches from Godric's who had a look of wonder on his face while he studied her. "I didn't even know this was possible." He finally spoke after they had a stare down

"Possible?" She questioned still half asleep. Somehow managing to free her hand from his iron grip, Annabelle rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"We will be leaving here soon Min ängel." she screwed up her face in confusion. "I thought ya were suicidal?" blinking drowsily when he released a chuckle Annabelle's frown deepened, groaning and wincing as she lightly massaged her temples when a sharp pain went through her head.

"Is everything ok Min ängel?" Godric asked staring intently at her as she nodded. "Yes, my head just hurts." Locking eyes with Godric her frown become more prominent.

"Could ya lemme go?" Godric recoiled as though she had physically slapped, him releasing her in the process. She sat up and cocked an eyebrow at him. "So what was that bangin' sound?" Godric seemed to just stare at her while Annabelle waited patiently for an answer, should she get one that is.

"It seems as though they've thrown another in the cell beside us." He cocked his head to the side before humming sniffing the air slightly. "A female of fae decent so it seems." Annabelle looked at him in shock.

"You're tellin' me that fairies exist seriously? What's next werewolfs?" she asked giggling a bit at the ludacris thought. However when Godric gave her a blank look her eyes widen.

"No way seriously? That's freaking amazin' is every supernatural creature real?" he seemed to ignore her question once again as he spoke however. "When the sunsets in three hours we will be leaving for my nest."

Annabelle watched as he sat down beside her close enough to almost touch her but not quite. "So what was up with ya yesterday your entire demeanor changed?" she asked as godric twitched but other then that his face stayed blank. He appeared to be deep in thought.

Unknown to her he was busy studying her face making sure he committed every detail to memory, not really wishing to share the fact that she was his mate yet.

After a complete ten minutes of him staring intently at her and her awkwardly shifting Annabelle had, had enough. "Are ya goin' to answer any of my questions or are ya just goin' ta ignore 'em?" Godric sighed before speaking. "What do you know of vampire's Min ängel?" Annabelle narrowed her eyes but told him bluntly.

"Super strength, heightened sense of smell, sharper eyesight, your blood heals, silver can be used against you, you're pretty fast but it depends on your age how fast, apparently ya call the people ya make vampires your children."

Annabelle looked thoughtful before staring at him a moment longer. "Then 'course the obvious ya feed from blood and seem to have a problem with touchin'. Well atleast ya did before." Annabelle mumbled scooting back a few inches when godric got in her personal space.

Godric just watched her, she knew the basics and what she had more than likely learned from just sitting with him. "That is accurate." he mumbled more so to himself before looking around the cell they currently occupied with a frown.

"Shall we make a deal?" he asked suddenly, Annabelle perked up slightly throwing an awkward smile his way "What kinda deal?"

"I shall answer all your questions when we are within the safety of my nest, you will answer mine?" Annabelle contemplated this for a moment considering the way he asked. "I will." she slowly agreed pushing her hand forward for an agreement handshake.

Godric stared at her hand before releasing a sigh of contentment when his hand touched hers in the handshake. Annabelle stared at him strangely for a moment before shrugging and pulling her hand away quickly shifting away from him further.

Godric stared at his mate frowning at her discomfort in his presence. "You feel no difference Min ängel?" The sad tent to his voice made Annabelle stiffen. Once again shifting awkwardly she spoke slowly. "What do ya mean mister? I'm happy 'bout gettin' the hell outta here. I'm suppose to feel different?" She asked slowly as Godric narrowed his eyes at the wall in thought.

"Perhaps the fact you're still human is to blame?" He mumbled more to himself, Annabelle still heard him and she felt panic began to take root. " _Still human? He's talkin' like I won't be human much longer."_ She thought as godric snapped his eyes towards her in surprise.

"What has cause your panic and anxiety Min ängel?" Annabelle stiffened even more if possible. "Can you feel my emotions?" Godric worried face turned blank and Annabelle seemed to be very wound up at the moment.

"Yes." Annabelle felt her panic and anxiety flare up and Godric seemed to flinch. "How?" she whispered Godric hummed to himself before answering.

"All will be answered when we are within the safety of my nest. I suppose because the bond does not affect you as it does I, I will have to take a different approach than I had hoped." He spoke to her at first before seemed to mumble the last part to himself, which did nothing at putting Annabelle's worries to rest.

She reluctantly made her way over to the chips and water that sat in the corner of the cell. There was no way Annabelle was touching the sandwich she didn't know if her uncle had drugged it and she really wouldn't put it past him.

Godric just watched her move like a hawk. Her being out of his sight wasn't something he particularly fancied. It was relatively silent while she ate.

Suddently Annabelle froze mid chew and almost chocked on her chip. Godric was beside her in half a second tapping her back gently and offering her the water bottle. "What is wrong Min ängel?" Annabelle coughed a few times after greedily drinking down her water.

Tears stinging in the corner of her eyes from the odd burning sensation in her throat. "I was suppose ta watch my brother for my mom this week." She groaned lightly wiping away the tears. "She's gonna kill me when i get home." Godric just gave her a perplexed look.

"You were kidnapped." Godric easily pointed out and she snorted. "The only excuse she'll accept is if i'm dead." Godric just stared at her assuming she were over exaggerating that is until he heard her next words.

"Last time uncle gabe kidnapped me i was gone an entire 2 weeks until they found me. I was 'pose to go straight home that day and i did but he picked me up from the house and i hadn't finished my chores." She groaned tugging at her hair lightly. "Mom was totally pissed, Knocked me 'round a bit for lettin' myself get kidnapped ya know the usual."

Godric was troubled now and asked gently. "knocked around? How often does your uncle kidnap you Min ängel?" She looked at him like he was crazy now. "Well yeah and at Least 3 times a year why?" Godric frowned his brows she made it seem like it was normal to be kidnapped by her uncle and physically abused by her mother.

"This is normal?" he asked slowly staring her down when she rose an eyebrow. "I mean yeah it's normal for my family anyway. Uncle gabe gets.." she trailed of for a minute her eyes looking far away and for once since he had felt the bond between them her emotions were blank as though they didn't exist. "Lonely." she whispered it a hollow voice a shiver going down her spin before she shook her head and beamed at him as if she didn't go completely blank.

"Anyway i thought we were savin' the q and a for after we escape?" Godric wanted to know more and he almost regretted making the deal now. "You are correct." He mumbled reluctantly and nodded at her.

She finished up her chips and water. Sighing Annabelle ran a hand through her hair. Then she heard it a female scream and stiffened before she could figure out what happened her and godric where standing in a jail cell in the basement. Godric had her uncle by the neck eyes blank as her uncle begged for mercy. To quick for her to comprehend he snapped his neck and let him hit the ground.

He was her uncle but considering everything he's done to her over the years she was almost happy to see him go. "You shouldn't have come here." Godric spoke and Annabelle followed his eyes to the blonde in the corner that was buttoning her dress quickly.

" _He was going to rape her. Godric saved her though, lucky her Gabe has always had a thing for spunky blondes and redheads."_ She tugged lightly on her brown hair while sookie stared at her with horror at her next thought. " _Don't be jealous Annabelle you're the only brunette in my life."_ She shook her head dismissing those thoughts and sealing them away in the back of her mind.

Sookie Jumped up in relief when they heard a swoosh and Godric's head whipped in the direction as Sookie exclaimed. " BILL! "Godric closed his eyes.

"No, I'm here my childe, down here." Annabelle watched as tall, blonde, and sexy strolled into the basement. "Godric." then the blonde hit his knees and Annabelle immediately knew this was Godric's viking.

"You are a fool for sending humans after me." Eric kept his head bowed. "I had no other choice these savages." he slowly rose his head. "They seek to destroy you."

Godric's accent began to get more pronounced. "I'm aware of what they had planned." he then gestured to a person lying on the ground Annabelle hadn't noticed before. "This one betrayed you."

Sookie spoke up. "He's with the fellowship they set a trap for us." then she was promptly ignored and Annabelle snorted at her in her mind earning a look for it from sookie. "How long has it been since you fed?" Godric looked from sookie to eric.

"I require very little blood anymore." the sirens started going off and annabelle rose an eyebrow before realization made her grumble. "I forgot my bag." this seemed to catch everyone's attention and she waved them off. Eric looked at her with narrowed eyes but before he could speak godric spoke.

"Save the human." he glanced at her for half a second and nodded his head towards sookie. "Go on." Eric snapped his gaze back to godric. "I am not leaving your side until your." godric cut him off. "I can take care of myself."

Sookie ran forward. "We have to go." eric looked decisive until godric spoke again. "Spill no blood on your way out." Eric still didn't look sure until Godric spoke firmly.

"Go." he stood then his gaze swept over to annabelle. "Her." Godric shook his head. "She stays with me." Eric nodded looking troubled before pushing sookie ahead of him then leaving.

 **Ok so there is chapter two hope y'all loved it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	3. Under wire bra's

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own eric, Godric, or true blood however Annabella and most of her family belong to me.**

Godric glanced down at her uncle. "I'm sorry Min ängel." he mumbled sadly as he looked down at him. Annabelle snorted and shook her head looking at her uncle for only a second before looking away. "Don't be he kinda deserved it. I'm just glad ya got ta her in time."

Annabelle mumbled before looking at the other person in the room. "Is he still alive?" Godric nodded giving a slight sigh before turning towards her. "We will leave them for my underlings to find." he then appeared before her and swept her up before she could say anything.

Squealing slightly Annabelle almost hissed at him but refrained when she was set on her feet and steadied seconds later. "Your bag." he nodded to the corner and Annabelle quickly snatched it up.

"Thanks." she mumbled under her breath and Godric simply nodded before sweeping her up again. This time it was several second before they appeared on a podium of some kind overlooking a lot of vampires who were about to start eating people.

She stood slightly behind Godric as he grabbed their attention. "Enough! You come for me i assume?" The man with the cowboy hat looked like he was gonna eat the person anyway until Godric spoke again. "Underlying?" the man seemed reluntic. "Yeah sherif?" Godric began speaking and Annabelle wish she had some popcorn so she could have a snack while she watched the drama unfold.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. newlin i do not wish to cause bloodshed when it's uncalled for. Help me set an example if we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

She almost snorted when Steve began to undo his collar and tie. "Here it comes." Godric's eye flickered to her for a second before steve spoke. "I will not negotiate with sub humans. Kill me, do it. Jesus will protect me." he then glared at godric who seemed to look somewhat annoyed.

"I'm actually older than your jesus, i wish i would have known him, but i missed it." He swiftly picked her up again before steadying her on her feet next to eric then grabbing steve up.

"Sup." she mumbled doing the whole chin lift up thing and shoving her hands in her pockets when eric rose an eyebrow at her. She dusted herself off as Godric began holding steve up by the back of his collar. "Good people who of you are willing to die for this man's madness?" there were gasps around the room and several people cowered away.

"That what i thought. Stand down everyone." he looked around the room and Annabelle noticed from the corner of her eye as the cowboy released the human he was about to eat begrudgingly.

"People go home this is over." she heard a thank god from the blonde she hadn't gotten the name of and the guy that gave her a bad vibe confronting her. She heard steve yell. "Please don't leave me." Godric through him down with slight annoyance in his voice.

" I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger the yours." He began to move forward. "Come." the one in the cowboy hat stept in him way. "Sir after what all these human have put you through." Godric cut him off sharply.

"I said come." they followed behind him and annabelle put her hands in her pocket once again and began walking beside the viking.

"How did you end up in this mess?" the blonde woman asked and Annabelle shrugged. "Uncle gabe kidnapped me and happen to put me in the same cell as Godric." the blonde looked surprised before introducing herself with a soft smile.

"Sookie." she stated and Annabelle reached out her hand but before she could even touch sookie, Godric swept her up much to the shock of his underlings who hadn't even noticed her in all the chaos. She huffed but otherwise didn't react getting use to being randomly thrown around now. "Annabelle."

Sookie nodded as Bill swept her up and they all took off. Herself and Godric where one of the first ones back and she soon found herself in a nice looking room as godric swiftly pulled cloths from drews. "I'll have Isabel find you clothes then we'll talk." He stood straight Looked her over for a moment before handing her a phone.

"It is for the best you contact your relatives and let them know of your safety." Annabelle sighed at that and nodded swiftly pocketing the phone he handed her on habit. "I will shortly." she paused before smiling at him gently. "Thank you." Godric internally froze for half a second before nodding.

"I will be in the other room showering. There is another shower over there." he nodded to a door. "You may use it. I will have isabel leave your change of clothes on the bed." he hesitated for a second before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I will hear if you have any trouble just call for me and i will come." Annabelle nodded slowly and Godric was gone she huffed and walked to the bathroom.

Ignoring all the fanciness to the bathroom, she quickly stripped off her grey plain male t-shirt and dark washed skinny jeans. Jumping the the shower quickly after removing her black ballet flats. She heard a light tap on the bathroom door and a hispanic woman's voice speak just as she was wrapping a towel around herself.

"I have your clothes on the bed." Annabelle walked to the door and unlocked it before peeking her head out and coming face to face with said beautiful hispanic woman who was obviously connected to the voice. "Thank you for the cloths I'm assuming you're isabel." Isabel nodded curtly and Annabelle smiled slightly.

"Annabelle." Isabel paused briefly before smiling softly at Annabelle and nodding. "It's a pleasure." she then left the room quickly.

Annabelle rushed over to the bed and rose an eyebrow at the dark grey floor length dress with a red belt that fits around the waist. She also had blue boyshorts and a matching bra. The bra itself didn't have any underwire which she was grateful for because she hated underwire bras.

She was slightly curious on how they got her exact size, but decided she was surrounded by vampires and really didn't give a fuck; she had clothes to change into after apparently being in the same ones for 4 days all together. She walked to the bathroom quickly slipping on her shoes. Annabelle couldn't even tell you how nice it felt to pee earlier. It was heaven.

A knock on the door made her look towards it. "Are you decent?" she recognized Godric's voice and smiled. "Yes i am." Annabelle didn't understand why but she was starting to build up an attachment to the old vampire.

It might have had something to do with him easily murdering her tormentor for the lost 15 years of her life (probably earlier) but she was kinda starting to feel comfortable ish around him.

Godric walked into the room and his voice died in his throat when he saw his angel standing by the bed in the dress isabel had provided her with. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly.

"You look lovely." the complement was a bad decision he noted immediately when her blood rushed to her face turning it a pretty shade of red. She smelt so good and he hadn't fead in over Three weeks.

"We have a party in my nest tonight celebrating my return. I would like for you to stay close to me or my childe while it is happening." He seemed to pause and contemplate something for a moment.

"I will have to greet the guests and listen to them welcome me home." He paused once again and looked her over. "We will not be able to speak until after the party." Annabelle shrugged slightly. "I get it ya have duties and such it's cool we'll talk later."

"I have informed my childe eric of what has happened so he will be extra cautious and try to gain your favor tonight. I doubt he will leave you be." That confused her.

"What has happened?" she asked and Godric blinked a few times at her. "We will talk on this later." Annabelle twitched in annoyance but otherwise didn't say anything before following Godric out the room, into the main room.

A chair was pulled up and she sat beside Godric most of the night bored out of her mind. At one point she had ended up asking Isabel if she had a charger that would work on her phone. After receiving one she gently handed Godric back his with a sheepish look.

"Sorry i tend to just pocket stuff without thinkin'." He nodded at her and continued greeting people. Or more they greeted him while he blinked at them. She almost felt bad for some of them key word being almost.

She began playing bubble witch on her phone, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Godric was staring at the app. "It's pretty entertainin' when you're bored." She mumbled to him, Godric nodded slowly before letting his eyes land on stan who stepped forward next.

"Welcome home sherif we are all very relieved." Godric just stared at him and he stared back. Godric blinked and Stan just nodded and walked away much to her amusement.

Then the blonde step forward and Annabelle leaned forward just a bit as he spoke. "I just wanted to say I'm real sorry for what the fellowship put you through." Godric blinked at the man and Annabelle was surprised to hear him speak for one of the first times since the party began.

"You help save many lives today please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit." the blonde guy smiled slightly. "Thanks man but I don't think I'll be wantin' to come back to this area anytime soon." Godric blinked at him twice and Annabelle watched as he hurried away quickly.

Twenty minutes later Isabel approached them with the man that was on the ground. If she remembered right he had betrayed them. This had caught her interest. "Hugo. He is your human is he not?" Isabel nodded. "Yes he is."

"Do you love him." Isabel began to tear up a bit. "I-I-I thought I did." Hugo and isabelle looked down. "It appears you still do." Isabel teared up more at that.

"I do, but you are my sherif do with him as you please." Godric looked from Isabel to Hugo before speaking. "Very well, you are free to go." Hugo snapped his head up in surprised and Stan took a step forward.

"What." Godric's eyes snapped up to him. "The human is free to go." His eyes flashed down to Hugo. "And do not return I fear it is not safe for you here." stan growled out. "This is a travesty." Godric's eyes flashed slightly. "This is my verdict." he snapped his eyes to the side and spoke once more.

"Eric escort him out make sure he leaves unharmed." Eric walked forward hands held behind his back and nodded eyes flashing to Annabelle for a quick second before speaking. "Yes Godric." eric snatched him up and yanked him out while Isabel bent down to godric's level at the waist. "Thank you. Thank you so much." he blinked at her and she left quickly after.

Everyone seemed to file out of the room after that and Annabelle relaxed not having so many people around anymore. "Have you contacted your relatives yet." She glanced at him for a moment before nodding.

"I shot a quick text to mom tellin' her uncle Gabe took me. She hasn't 'sponded yet so she's probably either sleepin' or workin'." Annabelle shrugged before snapping her eyes back down at her phone and continuing.

"I texted char and told her I was fine." Godric frowned slightly. "Where do you live?" She hummed slightly and smiled. " Lufkin 'bout three hours from her'." He nodded. "You are still within my area then." he was immensely pleased by this but didn't let it show outwardly.

 **I think i'm going to end this chapter here. What do y'all think so far? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	4. Getting bombed

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own True blood though i would be immensely happy if i did.**

Eric appeared beside him seconds later and Annabelle didn't even act remotely startly. She did however stand and Godric stiffened slightly. "I'm goin' ta go and find sookie maybe talk to her or somethin'. I'll stay close." she added and Godric nodded letting her wander off but keeping an ear out for her just in case.

"Humans tend to get stuffy when they stay in one spot for long periods of time. Hugo has been dispatched I told him not to stop until he reached the Mexican border."

Godric nodded and Eric smiled. "I have an ab negative waiting for you. You must be hungry I doubt the fellowship had anything to offer." Godric shook his head and shot a longing look at the wall.

"Bring me a blood bag I do not wish to drink from anyone except her." Eric beamed when Godric mentioned he would eat from a blood bag. "Very well." he gestured for someone to grab a few and turned back to Godric seriously.

"Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you." Godric glanced once again toward the other room. "She had forgotten her peirce. Also they didn't treat me badly you'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are." eric narrowed his eyes slightly. "They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us."

Godric smiled slightly. "Let's be honest, we are frightening, after thousands of years we haven't devolved only become more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals the fellowship of the sun arose because we never did so." they had a stare down until eric spoke. "Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

"I could have kill every last one of them in minutes." he paused for a moment. "And what would that have proven?"

He and eric fell silent for a moment before Godric smiled softly. "It wasn't all so unfortunate. I managed to meet her while locked away." Eric nodded smirking slightly and handing Godric a cup full of blood. "I suppose they were good for something." Godric just shook his head at his childe and Drank his blood as the party continued.

Annabelle walked over to sookie who she spotted in a white suit dress of some kind. "Nice outfit." she stated and Sookie grinned at her motioning to the food bar.

"Hungry?" Annabelle shot her a koi smile. "Starvin' Ain't ate a proper meal in days." Sookie scolded at that and they stalked off eating and laughing with each other in their own little bubble. That is until someone approached them. She wore a red dress and Annabelle didn't like the gleam in her eye when she spoke.

"Hello there I'm lareina." Sookie smiled a sweet smile and laid on the southern girl charm. "Hello there I'm sookie this is Annabelle." the trouble as Annabelle had nicknamed her spoke again distastefully.

"Yes so you're what all the fuss is about." Sookie looked baffled and Annabelle rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" lareina ignored her. "Well aren't you a morsel."

Annabelle made the executive decision to watch as she took a step back when sookie spoke again. "I'm sorry umm, who are you?" lareina gave her the bitch face. "Well we have a mutual friend."

Sookie looked pissed now. "Bill?" lareina smiled the bitch smile. "That's it you could say I practically made him what he is today." Suddenly bill busts in.

"Lareina." Annabelle ended up somehow standing between Isabel and Stan. "I am seriously goin' ta need some popcorn for all this shit." She missed the amused looks half the population sent her way. "oh hello darling, I was just getting to know your plaything, you always did like to pray on the innocent." Sookie looked at Bill.

"Bill is this your maker?" Bill spoke smoothly. "She released me years ago she no longer has any control over me." lareina went in for the kill. "Oh I wouldn't say that we had two marvelous nights in your hotel room." Ow sookie looked even more pissed. "What?"

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 50'2 inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light but let me tell you when welded properly it's quite the weapon." Sookie whispered in shock yet she seemed to be pleased. "You did?"

"Lareina you need to leave." Lareina looked from bill to sookie. "I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There is no excuse for domestic violence." Bill looked angry but in Annabelle's opinion in an acting kinda way.

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me captive."

Annabelle boredly blanked out for a minute only to come back in when an irate sookie was being held back by bill and screaming at lareina.

"Go find someone else you fucking bitch you've lost this one." Annabelle shook her head. She was starting to like sookie so when the vampire woman started to move

Annabelle spoke shocking the room of vampires that heard her. "Godric, sookie." Right before she could sink her teeth into sookie, Godric appeared and Annabelle walked over helping Sookie from the table.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now" he held her by the throat and narrowed his eyes. Setting her down he spoke. "I neither know nor care who you are but in this area and certainly in this nest I am the authority do you understand." Lareina looked frightened as she spoke.

"Yes sherif." he released her throat and spoke while glancing at sookie. "This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind and yet you treat her as a child does a dragonfly pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

Lareina had the guts to speak. "She provoked me." Godric looked like a calm angry as he spoke. "and you provoke me, you disrupted the peace in my own home, I could snap you like a twig and I haven't. Why is that?"

"It's your choice."

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire I can tell, you've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't. You're still a savage and I fear for us all humans and vampires if this behavior persists." He seemed to be speaking to the whole room, looking up at the ceiling before he turned to bill. "You, you seem to know her." Bill hesitated for a second. "Yes sherif."

"Escort her from the nest." Bill looked at sookie who nodded still clinging to annabelle that watched the exchange silently.

"Go ahead I'm fine." he nodded and Godric turned back to Lareina. "I wish you outta my area before dawn." lareina stood quickly and left with bill while sookie released Annabelle and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." she nodded and Sookie turned to Godric telling him the same. Godric nodded and approached Annabelle gesturing with his head for her to follow. Shrugging she hugged sookie once again. "You sure you're ok." Sookie smiled slightly.

"I'm sure." Annabelle nodded at that. "I'll catch up ta ya later."

Following Godric from the main room and into the side one she plopped down in her chair and twitched when Godric appeared in front of her. He gently put his hands on either side of her face moving it from one side to the other. "You were unharmed." Annabelle nodded.

"Yea I stayed close ta stan and Isabel when I sensed she was bad news." Godric looked interested in this and Eric who she had just noticed perked up slightly. "Sensed?" Annabelle nodded.

"Ja I get vibes from people for example your vibe just screams danger but in a good way." Godric blinked at her and she sighed. "It's hard to explain some people just scream danger but not in the I'll hurt you kinda way." Eric smirked. "What does my vibe tell you?"

Annabelle just looked him up and down for a minute. "You're vibe screams hentai." he frowned his brows and Annabelle elaborated. "It's the Japanese word for pervert. Ya just scream it but not in a bad way. Ya also scream danger but not to the extent that Godric does." she looked like she was contemplating something for a moment. "You're both." she paused. "Safe." she nodded to herself.

Eric and Godric glanced at one another. Then a song began playing eminem's cleanin out my closet Annabelle grabbed her phone and answered quickly with a satisfied smile.

"Hey mom." Godric's eyes widened but he didn't get to speak before her mom began screeching. "Where the fuck have you been? You were suppose to watch your brother this week. I had to hire that nasty girl from down the road to watch him while I'm in new york." Annabelle didn't look the least bit affected as she cut her off.

"You mean Jazmine?" her mom snarled and continued. "I thought I told you to stop letting him take you. You have too many responsibilities to be leaving out of the blue like that."

Annabelle shrugged. "I'm in dallas right now, so sorry I got kidnapped ya know Mother most parents would be worried." her mom snorted. "I knew where you where." Annabelle rolled her eyes. "All the more reason ta worry." her mom growled out.

"Just get your ass on a bus or something I'll be in New York until the end of the week. The house better be immaculate by the time i get back or you and I are gonna have words" She rolled her eyes. "Words truly? Is that what you call it? Money?" Her mom snorted at her once more.

"I'll load enough on your card to get home and grocery money. Make sure you're home and that little bitch is out of my house by tuesday. Yes i do call it words."

"I love ya too Mother." her mom hung up and Annabelle smirked. "She's so kickin' my ass later."

Eric looked disgusted. " How old are you?" Annabelle looked at him confused. "17 why?" Eric grounded his teeth. "Your brother." She looked at him confused.

"Brothers. Gabriel is 21 and Alex is 10." Eric Began mumbling curses under his breath in swedish. "Is you mother always like this to the two of you?" Annabelle sighed.

"No just me. The boy's can do no wrong in her eyes." She shrugged once again before snorting. "Why?" Godric was confused by this and annabelle shrugged. "Don't know more is just 'pected of me I guess." silence fell over them before a voice spoke.

"Excuse me everyone can I have your attention please my name is Luke and I'm with the fellowship of the sun I have a message for you from steve newlin." he undid his trench coat.

Annabelle was literally standing right beside him when her, Godric, and Eric walk out the side room. Before he could tap the button annabelle's hand shot out swiftly snatching the detonation device from his hand as stan and another vampire held Luke in place while annabelle shakelly held the detonator in her hand. Godric appeared beside her and gently pried it away as stan easily disarmed the bomb.

"James, stan. Take him to the holding cell. Isabel alert the local human authorities to what has happened." Godric barked out orders immediately throwing a dark glare stans way when he went to protest. "Underlying." the warning was loud and clear as the vampire's he had order swiftly fell into action. Godric stood in front of everyone.

"Dawn will be approaching soon. This party is over. The nest has been compromised we will all head to hotel carmilla" as soon as those words left his mouth everyone cleared out immediately.

He frowned looking Annabelle up and down before gently running his hands down her side. "That was very foolish min söta. You are well?" his eyes were intense as he asked and Annabelle smiled shakily at him.

"Y-Yea i'm fine trust me i acted on complete instinct. Ain't ever doing anythin' like 'at again." Godric looked pleased by this while eric cleared his throat catching the two's attention. "We should head out." Godric nodded quickly to Eric before guiding a still shaken Annabelle to the car

The ride to the hotel was mainly silent after they loaded into a nice looking car. When they walked into the lobby Sookie walked over to Annabelle and hugged her tightly.

"Y'all alright i was so worried." Annabelle gave sookie a small strained smile. "Where fine thanks sookie." Sookie released the girl and nodded quickly. "You look exhausted i'm gonna let y'all get on up, you be good now. Here's my number if ya ever need anythin' just call." Sookie continued giving her a piece of paper with numbers lightly scribbled on it.

"I will y'all be safe." Sookie winked at Annabelle. "We'll be 'bout as safe as anyone that's involved in the sup world can be." Annabelle nodded and Sookie walked over to Godric. "Thank ya for the invitation Godric it was good seeing ya again."

Godric nodded at her. "Likewise Ms. Stackhouse." Sookie nodded then left to her room with bill and her brother Jason.

 **I'm ending this chapter here. Did y'all enjoy this chapter? What should happen next? Don't worry Annabelle and Eric will find out soon. How do you think eric will react? How will Godric react? Also i envision annabelle as alexandra anna daddario only with hair down past her ass look her up she's gorgeous. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	5. Panic Attacks

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own True blood although if the** **creator of true blood wants to throw a bitch a bone i'll happily accept it. (Cough) that sounded much more innocent in my mind. (Wiggles eyebrows)**

She looked at Godric. "Are ya sure it's ok I stay with you and eric I could always." Godric shook his head immediately and cut her off. "I would enjoy it very much if you stayed in our room min ängel." Annabelle nodded before raising an eyebrow at him.

"So the party is over. Ya gonna gimme answers now?" Godric nodded and they followed him into the elevator then to eric's room where Eric swiped his room key card. "You and Eric may sit." Eric nodded and Annabelle shrug and went to sit down in a chair near godric accidentally brushing Eric hand when she sat down.

"Ehh sorry bout that." the viking was frozen and Godric's eyes slowly widened and he went completely still as Eric snatched Annabelle towards him and curled up around her.

"What the fuck." She tried to wiggle out of his hold but the viking growled and she froze still. Her eyes snapped to Godric that was watching them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Stop moving Min ängel you'll only hurt yourself." Godric spoke smoothly after seemingly shaking off his emotions. "Do all vampires do this when ya touch em." she practically hissed stiffening when Eric nuzzle her neck and purred.

"No not all vampires. I suppose now is a good time to tell you." Annabelle snorted shifting slightly in the Vikings hold to get comfortable. Seeing as how he was acting like a giant cat at that moment, purring and nuzzling her neck while she sat in his lap.

His entire body was wrapped around her small frame, almost shielding her completely from Godric. Yes, he was to feral to release her might as well get comfy.

"Tell me what." Godric hummed. "Are you aware of what a mate is?" Annabelle rose and eyebrow. "Like a friend?" Godric shook his head seeming to look for the correct word.

"You humans call it soul mates." Annabelle nodded. "Yea a soul mate like the other half of your soul 'parently, a lot of the girls I use to hang with would bring it up all the time."

Godric nodded. "Vampires have these it's extremely rare to find a mate and many vampires just settle for a blood bond though even those are rare in the vampire community. There are only three vampires in the world who have found their souls mates I suppose four now that eric is one of the lucky few. Myself and Eric are two out of these four." he silently stared at her as she connected the dots so Godric continued.

"A simple touch can help a vampire recognize their mate. Or if the blood of a mate is tasted. For example say a vampire where to drink blood from a blood bag,if the person who donated that blood where their mate they would know instantly the second that blood hit their tongue." Godric shivered at the thought of tasting the girl in front of him's blood.

"Touch." Annabelle mumbled and looked from Eric to Godric. "Are ya sayin' blonde her' is my mate?" Godric smiled slightly. "Not just Eric min ängel." Annabelle stiffened in surprise and Eric whined when she did purring louder and nuzzling her more fiercely until she relaxed once more.

She distinctly remembered a similar incident happening in the basement of the FOTS. "Ya and blondie are my mates?" Godric blinked at her and Annabelle gulped eyes wide in shock as it coursed through her system. "Is that even possible?"

She began to hyperventilate and Godric was instantly in front of her as Eric released a rumbled growl. "It is me my childe I will not harm her." Eric relaxed slightly and whined at his maker nuzzling Annabelle who was currently experiencing her first panic attack.

Godric frowned as he tried to calm her. He could feel her emotions but as far as he new she couldn't feel his. Godric frowned and focused on pushing calm towards her through their bond. It appeared to work as she gradually regained a normal heartbeat and breathing pattern.

"Are you ok little one?"

"I think so." Annabelle shakily ran a hand through her hair. "I just, it's kinda shockin' ya know." she looked at godric through her lashes and bit her lip.

"Are ya positive?" Godric shot her a beautiful smile dimples she didn't realize he had flashing, his entire face lighting up and it took Annabelle's breath away she had only seen him mostly passive the entire night so seeing him like this was amazing.

"I haven't been more sure in my entire 2000 years." Annabelle let out a sigh as a light blush dusted her face.

"If you're so sure." Suddenly her entire body froze and her mouth opened into a gasp. Godric's eyes widened when she whimpered. "M-make him stop." she began moving about fiercely kicking and clawing desperately at Eric's arms.

Godric snapped his gaze up to his child who was nuzzling her as he had been doing before. Annabelle seeing Godric's confusion gasped out with a small moan.

Her entire body went stock still suddenly as she began shutting down. "My e-ears please make him stop. Godric!" she shrieked his name before darkness completely consumed her, she slumped into a dead faint. Godric just watched in fascination.

"Her ears?" He questioned aloud and now noticed that his childe was nuzzling beside her ears and occasionally nipping said ear.

He cocked his head to the side before standing and walking to the bed coaxing his still feral childe over to the bed with Annabelle still wrapped in a death grip. They both died for the day soon after.

Time skip

Godric no surprised was the first to rise for the evening. He soon discovered that somehow in her sleep Annabelle had managed to wrap herself around his arms with eric in the same position wrapped around her. How she had managed that he would never know but the fact that she did was astonishing.

He just watched the two of them until Eric rose. Eric seemed to stiffen before slowly dragging his gaze over Annabelle then stopping on where she was clutched to Godric.

"I gave her a panic attack." was the first thing that left the Vikings mouth and Godric smirked. "Yes, yes you did." Eric looked almost troubled before asking.

"Her ears?" then snapped his gaze down to the girl between him and Godric in obvious fascination. "I've always thought she was gorgeous, but now i can't keep my eyes off of her." Godric blinked and also stared at Annabelle. "I was quite fascinated with her after we first touched as well."

Godric paused before whispering softly. "2000 years." Eric looked at his maker in understanding. "For you I only had to wait 1000." a bitter chuckle left his mouth as he continued. "No wonder mates are so rare." Godric's eyes wandered over the still sleeping girl and slowly softened.

"Is that why we were gifted such a wonder have we truly made amends. Have I truly made amends?" Eric nodded slightly his eyes also softening.

"I would only be delivered such a gift if i upheld my oath. The gods truly believe I have upheld it after all this time." he lightly ran his hand through her hair and sighed.

"How'd she react waking up to you?" Godric frowned. "Panic, shock, fear, confusion and absolute horror." He looked thoughtful as he mumbled. "Perhaps she will react differently now that she knows?" Annabelles heart beat began to pick up and her breath uneven. "We shall see." Eric stated as she slowly opened her eyes.

Annabelle didn't know where she was which wasn't to surprising. With a mother like hers and a psycho uncle then you kinda get use to waking up in strange places. There was always that tad bit of fear when she first woke up even when she was in her own bed. Annabelle blinked a few times then slowly relaxed when she noticed the two people with her where safe.

She just stared blankly at the ceiling for a whole 3 minutes before sighing. "I have ta pee." Annabelle looked pointedly at Eric's arm that was still wrapped around her. The viking chuckled and reluctantly released her.

As soon as she was done annabelle looked at herself in the mirror. Her face completely void of emotion as she studied herself. Annabelle had never even been interested in anyone, as in no one and she means no one appealed to her sexually. To have soul mates so suddenly and actually find them appealing was incredible.

Lightly running her finger over her ear Annabelle's face went completely blank. "Nothing." why was it that when she or someone else touched her ear all it did was make her shiver in displeasure? But when Eric had it was overwhelming. Shaking her head Annabelle sighed and walked into the bedroom once again.

Wrapping her arms around herself she caught the eyes off both vampires watching her intently. "I honestly don't know what ta do." looking down for a moment she frowned her brows and bit her lip. Rocking herself lightly on her heels.

Contemplating where to begin she started slowly. "I have to believe what you've told is true Godric for the simple fact that I've never really found anyone i was the least bit attracted to." she looked back up and caught their wide eyed looks.

"Male, female, human, vampire, or other it didn't matter I've never found another being even remotely attractive before." a light blush dusted her cheek and she looked away from their surprised faces.

"I can accept that you're my mates because I find ya both rather attractive, In your own way. I just don't know what ta do 'bout all of this." she looked back at them and their expressions were carefully schooled into blank looks.

"You accept us?" Godric mumbled so lowly she almost didn't catch it. Annabelle nodded slowly and Eric stood to his full height. "You will set the pace then, we will move at whatever pace you feel comfortable with." He was beside her looking down her and annabelle actually stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"Y'all are really fuckin' tall." she looked from the now standing Godric to eric. "You're just really tiny." Eric dead pained and Annabelle crossed her arms under her chest and snorted.

"I'm 5'4 which i might add is the average female height in America 'cordin' ta there servay they took just last year." Eric just gave her a blank look in return.

Godric chuckled and shook his head. "I'm only 6'0 min angel. Eric however is 6'8." Annabelle snorted and glared up at the towering giant. "That's a whole 8 inches an' he's a whole 16 inches taller than i am. Which only makes my point stand y'all are really fuckin' tall." Eric smirked and placed his hand on her head before moving it to himself and releasing a hardy laugh.

"You barely come to my shoulders Kitten." he shot his hand forward and ruffled her hair and Annabelle just scolded pushing his hand away. "Kitten seriously? Way to be original." Eric shrugged and her scowl deepened.

 **The chapter shall end here now i'm all giddy about what's gonna happen next what do you think will happen next let me know? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	6. Not like this

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. (Grabs heart and hits knees dramatically) Oh the horror.**

"Now about your situation." Annabelle rose an eyebrow. "What situation?" Eric strolled over to the sitting area they were at yesterday and sat, Annabelle followed Godric over to the Viking eyeing him wearily.

"How would you say your home life is?" Annabelle just stared at Eric for a long minute before Moving her eye's to Godric and finding his expression just as intense at erics. "Normal." Eric narrowed his eyes.

"What did your mother mean by you'd have words?" Annabelle crossed one leg over the other and leaned back slightly in her seat. "What does that have ta do with anythin'?" Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Everything so answer the question." Eric was an extremely intimidating person so when he's peering at you with narrowed eyes and a calculating look, you tend to answer any question he has truthfully because when serious Eric Northman is fucking terrifying.

"She meant words as in words that you speak." Annabelle rolled her eyes. Although Annabelle wasn't scared of him. So this didn't really retain to her. "Do any of these exchange of words get physical?" Annabelle shifted slightly and Godric froze eyes darkening.

"Maybe. But it's normal i mean every mom gets a little mad at their kids every once in awhile. Sometimes you just got to get physical with them. To well make them listen." Annabelle defended immediately as eric glared at her the intensity of his stare only rising.

"How physical does she get and how often does she get physical?" Annabelle gasped at him, her eyes widening comically. "Are you implyin' my mother is abusive?" Eric chuckled darkly his eyes flashing before he repeated his words almost tenderly.

"How physical does she get and how often does she get physical?" Annabelle sighed her shoulders dropping in slight defeat. "She sometimes slaps me an' other times she's pushed me into a wall. It's pretty often 'cause our arguments can get out of hand sometimes. That doesn't make her abusive though." annabelle said sternly.

"Who normally starts the arguments and over what?" Annabelle huffed at him but answered nonetheless. "She does or I do. Nine times out of ten it's her but it's normally over me not finishin' cleanin' the house. Sometimes it's over lettin' uncle Gabe kidnap me. Other times it's over somethin' my brother did and blamed it on me."

Annabelle waved this all off. To her it was truly the nothing she made it out to be. Eric leaned towards her. "Why is it your responsibility to clean the house?"

Annabelle looked at him in confusion. "Cause if i don't no one will. Why wouldn't it be my job to clean the house?" Eric nodded.

"What does cleaning the house consist of. What exactly are your chores. Do You still go to school? Do You have a Job? Why don't you walk me through a day in your life." Eric continued and Annabelle's confusion rose not understanding where he was going with this but answering anyway. She saw no reason not to answer. If only to put his fears of her mother being abusive to rest.

"I wake up 'bout 4am ta make sure that the kitchen an' livin' room are as spotless as I had left them the night before. Get ready for school, then 'bout 6 i woke Alex up, make sure he's ready for school. Make his lunch then send him to the bus at 6:45. Then i woke up mom give her coffee, breakfast. Go 'round make the beds in the bedrooms, pick up any trash or cloths they might have drug out ta get ready."

"Give mom her lunch, after waving mom off i normally fill a cup of coffee then walk ta school. The house is 15 minute walking distance from the high school. School itself starts at 8:30. I get out of school around 3:00 then head home an' change inta work clothes. Imma cashier at the local grocery store." She paused for a minute and took in Eric and Godric's blank looks before continuing.

"The manager keeps me on a pretty tight schedule 4 ta 8. After that i walk home an' make supper. Do another check of the house ta make sure everythin' is in order. Mom normally gets home finds somethin' out of place we argue then i shower, go to sleep about 11 after making sure alex is in bed and mom is in bed."

"I lock all the doors before i do sleep. Um saturdays and sundays i work nine am to seven pm sometimes I work closin' which is two pm ta two am do everythin' i just mentioned plus grocery shoppin' on saturdays. The laundry and bathroom cleanin' on sunday."

She looked thoughtfully into the ceiling lightly tapping her chin in thought. "That's everythin' i think." Eric scolded before stating harshly. "You see nothing wrong with that?"

Big doe blue eyes blinked innocently at Eric with a frown. "No it's always been that way." Eric's eyes darkened into a royal blue. "How long have you been doing this?" Annabelle cocked her head to the side. "10 years at the most." Annabelle watched as he sprang up and began pacing muttering in a language she couldn't understand.

Godric just sat there in his chair shoulders slumped and an almost defeated look in his eye. Eric stopped open his mouth then closed it and continued pacing at high speeds back and forth until finally he appeared in front of annabelle and lightly grabbed her hands in his.

"Du är otroligt stark."(You are incredibly strong) Annabelle had no idea what he had just said but whatever it was made her shiver from the mere fact that he had just spoken in the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

He began babbling quickly in the same language he had just used and Annabelle confused put her finger to his lips. He stopped and stared at her lightly kissing her finger, she stared right back. "I have no idea what you're sayin'. Speak english, please." he sucked in an unneeded breath before continuing.

"You are a live in maid that doesn't get paid. You cook, you clean, you take care of your mother and brother, on top of that you work your ass off. Your mother is physically and i'm also going to say mentally abusive." Annabelle opened her mouth to protest but Godric cut her off. "Let him finish min ängel you need to hear this." annabelle nodded and slumped in her seat.

"What you go through on a daily basis is _**NOT**_ normal. People do _**NOT**_ treat their kids like this. Children are meant to be loved and cherished and it hurts Godric and I dearly that you were raised to believe otherwise. Your mother is abusive and doesn't deserve you or your brothers. You say she gets angry when you're kidnapped?" Annabelle nodded.

Eric continued. "That is _**NOT**_ something a mother should do they should worry until their child is returned home safely _**NOT**_ get angry at the child for getting kidnapped." At this point the viking voice had lowered into almost a whisper and he sighed.

"When is your birthday?" Annabelle glanced at the time on the clock. "In a couple hours, Why?" Eric slumped in visible relief. "I can't let you go home knowing what you're walking into i just can't please don't go." Annabelle just stared at the man at her feet with wide eyes. "But my brother and mother." Eric cut her off smoothly.

"Will manage." Annabelle's eyes narrowed. "What will i do if i don't go home i have ta finish school!" Annabelle almost shouted eric answered smoothly once again. "You can transfer schools easily." annabelle scolded.

"What about money i don't have the financial stability ta live on my own." Eric rolled his eyes. "I have more than enough." annabelle pushed him up and stood glaring at the viking he glared right back.

"I'm no freeloader." she hissed and eric rolled his eyes. "You aren't you're our mate and as mates Godric and I's Money is your money." Godric silently watched the two of them already enjoying their little spat. He liked the fact that Annabelle was stubborn and didn't back down from himself or his childe like so many do.

"I don't feel comfortable with free loadin' off you two." Annabelle hissed stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. Eric sighed. "I'll hire you." he suddenly blurted out and Annabelle rose an eyebrow in suspicion. "Doin' what?"

Eric cleared his throat. "I own a bar called Fangtasia you can legally bartend in louisiana at 18 years of age(let's pretend like this is true) i'll even pay for you to take the classes for your licence."

Annabelle hummed to herself. "I'll think 'bout it." she finally said with a small sigh of aspiration. Eric nodded. "We have a meeting to get to with nan." Annabelle slumped slightly releasing a yawn. "Can i just stay her' and sleep?" Eric shook his head. "You need to be there for the meeting."

"But i don't have anythin' to wear." Eric looked her up and down for a few seconds before nodding and pulling his phone out. "I'll take care of that. Pamela." then annabelle couldn't understand shit because he was speaking in that language again.

Narrowing her eye's Annabelle thoughtfully studied the blonde. "Jag vet." as soon as she heard those words she had an aha moment. "Your speakin' Swedish."

Eric paused and looked at her for half a second before finishing up with his conversation. Putting his phone away quickly he cocked an eyebrow at Annabelle. "How did you figure that out?" Annabelle went into sparkly mode at that moment making Godric and Eric's eyes widen a fraction as her body language completely changed.

" Jag vet Swedish for i know. Honestly my friend Ebba would be so disappointed i didn't know. I've been helpin' her with English for awhile now an' she's been teachin' small words an' such her' and there." Annabelle seemed to almost glow for all of 5 seconds before her face fell completely and she sighed.

Godric frowned knitting his brows together. "What is it min ängel?" She ran her hand through her hair and shrugged. "Mom said she was a bad influence on me i haven't seen her in months." Eric just stared at her while Godric took over the conversation. Curious on how anyone could influence his mate. She as far as he had seen wasn't influenced or persuaded easily.

"In what way was she influencing you badly?" a light blush dusted her cheeks and she put her two pointer finger together peering at them shyly.

"I started slackin' in my chores on weekends 'cause i would spend them with Ebba. After school i would hang out with her, after work an' before it so i wasn't home ta cook dinner." Eric snorted. "Sounds like i need to send this Ebba girl my appreciation on turning you into a normal teenager."

Annabelle huffed. "I am a normal teenager." Eric chuckled. "When was the last time you went out with friends?" Annabelle rolled her eye's. "A couple months ago Ebba was my only friend. Beside I prefer ta sit at home an' read." Eric just sighed before a small smirk made its way across his lips.

"Don't worry when you agree to my proposal i'll make sure you are a full fledge moronic human teenager." his eyes seemed to darken as he leered at her. "If." Annabelle mumbled and eric chuckled darkly. "When."

She huffed at him once again crossing her arms over her chest in the process. Godric chuckled at the two of them. A knock on the door had Annabelle's attention as Eric appeared before it letting a tall blonde woman enter. "This is her?" Pam asked looking Annabelle up and down with an eyebrow raised.

"Pamela did you get what i need?" she snorted placing a bag on the bed. "Of Course i did." she snapped her attention towards Godric before appearing before him and sweeping him into a quick hug.

"Grandmaker." Annabelle's curiosity rose as she watched the woman. "Pamela." Godric easily acknowledged with a chuckle. Eric was beside Annabelle a second later with a smirk on his face.

"Annabelle this is my childe Pamela, Pamela this is Godric and I's mate Annabelle." eric swiped his arm back and forth between the two women as he introduced them to one another.

"Pam." Pam corrected sending Annabelle a smirk, Annabelle smiled. "It's a pleasure Pam." Pam checked her nails for a moment before gesturing towards a bag.

"I have you an outfit to wear to the meeting." Annabelle brightened. "Thank you so much." pam seemed to smirk at her looking annabelle up and down.

Then turning to Eric as he frowned. "How did you get here so quickly?" Pam frowned as well. "I called you last night and when you didn't answer i became weary and made preparations to be sent over in my day coffin." Eric narrowed his eyes.

"The Bar?" pam shook her head. "I closed it for the night i will be heading back soon." Eric seemed to nodded satisfied with her answer before dismissing pam from the room.

Godric and Eric stared intently at Annabelle who ignored them and opened up the bag to reveal a pretty black dress, a grey bra and pantie set almost identical to the once she where now and pretty black wedges.

"I'm gonna go shower now." she mumbled and Eric chuckled. "Is that an invitation lover?" he leered and Annabelle rolled her eyes not even offering a response as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

 **Damn her life has just been fucked hasn't it? What do you guys think about this situation? How do y'all like the story so far? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	7. If you're so sure

**Disclaimer:I unfortunately don't own eric, Godric, or trueblood however Annabella and most of her family belong to me.**

Godric chuckled at his childe who at the moment was staring at the bathroom door so intently he would be surprised if it didn't burst into flames. "Patience my childe she will come to us."

He then frowned his brows slightly. "Be weary i believe she might have been abused by her uncle." Eric's eyes snapped over to Godric's the look on their faces both murderous fangs clicking into place.

"The one she mention kidnapped her?" Godric nodded a solemn look taking over his face. "She has mentioned that she found none physically attractive in the past and yet she does not have the spice of virtue in her scent. We will tread carefully."

Eric growled darkly. "Her uncle.." Godric cut him off a dark chuckle escaping his lips. "Is already gone i caught him attempting to rape miss Stackhouse before snapping his neck, If what i believe happened to our söta is true then i would have wished to keep him alive longer." Eric growled before chunking a vase across the room making it shatter against the wall.

Annabelle who heard the noise from in the bathroom hollered out. "Is everythin' ok in there." Eric relaxed from hearing her voice and Godric responded. "Everything is fine min söta." They heard her mumble out "Yea sure it is, ain't like shits breakin' in there or anythin''."

Godric chuckled shaking his head lightly before Eric and he locked eyes. "What tipped you off?" Eric asked poster stiff. "In the church she mentioned her uncle gets lonely and that's why he kiddnapps her. Her emotions were blank when she mentioned this, she felt nothing at all just a blank slate i believe she's suppressing memories."

Eric growled. "Jag ska döda dem alla."

A fond chuckle escaped Godric's lips. "She would be most upset if you did. Come my childe let's change, vår ängel will be out soon then we must hurry through this meeting." he paused for half a second before chuckling, "I will be accompanying you and annabelle back to Shreveport."

Eric looked quite please by this and gave his maker a knowing smirk in return that Godric simply shook his head at. "She's actually think i'll allow her to go anywhere near that woman."

Eric shook his head as if the thought alone was something to laugh at. "Don't let her hear you say that my childe." Godric shot his prodigy an unamused look that Eric pouted at before they swift got dressed at vampire speed.

Both their heads snapped up when the water from the shower turned off and a gentle humming from the bathroom along with the distinct sound of clothes rustling let them know annabelle was almost done.

They heard a sigh followed by grumbling before Annabelle opened the door and walked out. Bright blue eyes looked from the ground and up towards them causing both of them to widen their eyes.

The black dress hugged her curves beautifully showing off her large bust before flaring out around her hip area. The dress itself ended mid thigh and black wedges put her at 5'7. Her hair was currently surrounding her in a damp wave.

Annabelle shifted uncomfortably under their wide eyed looks. "Are uhh y'all ready ta go?" her nervous twitches continued until Godric cleared his throat and poked Eric quickly in the side. "Yes min söta we are…...ready….." Godric trailed off as he stopped and just stared at her again.

Her eyes quickly took them both in and a blush slowly took over her face as they both continued to stare at her so intently. She quickly make her way to the door when a gentle knock sounded through the room. She answered it and shot Isabel a strained smile that the hispanic woman frowned at.

"Nan is ready for us." Annabelle nodded and walked out the room Eric and Godric following closely behind the two women.

"What is their problem?" Isabel whispered gently to annabelle who blushed brightly. "I-i Don't know they just been like this since i walked outta tha bathroom." Isabel looked over annabelle swiftly then at the two's dumbstruck expressions.

Understanding come over her face before she chuckled. "It's ok niña this reaction is normal for mated males." Annabelle shot a cautious glance at the two dumbstruck men behind her before clearing her throat and nodding. "I-if you're so sure."

Eric shook his head slightly before sighing. He felt like an over hormonal teenage boy again. He glanced at Godric from the corner over his eye watching his maker watch their mates hips sway in that little black dress.

His maker was acting like the over hormonal teenage boy he had been when he died. He would have to remember to thank Pamela for the outfit later. He gently nudged his maker and Godric snapped his head away from Annabelle to glare at him childe.

"We need to be on guard." Eric spoke smoothly in ancient swedish making Godric nod in understanding. "Her outfit." Godric hissed in the same language making Eric chuckle.

"I know." he mumbled back before transferring over to English to address their mate. "When we are inside just ignore Nan she tends to be bitchy, trying to hold power over us she doesn't possess."

Annabelle's lips twitched up in slight amusement before she turned and smiled at him. "Alright." they fell into silence as they entered the room Nan already sat in a chair glaring at them. Godric sat on one side of Annabelle while Eric sat on the other isabel sat silently beside Godric the room descended into silence while they waited for Sookie and Bill.

When they arrived nan just snapped and started into all of them about what happened. "What happened?" Godric shrugged lightly and broke down the events for her at that point Nan was beyond pissed.

"I should stake you all for you idiocy." she snarled and Annabelle snorted at her drawing her attention. "What?" she snarled and Annabelle shrugged lightly.

"I was just thinkin' 'bout how it could've been twenty times worse if tha bomb had went off an' Godric wasn't there ta control the situation, he took tha proper measures as sheriff." Nan fell silent while the others stared at her in shock or in Godric and Eric's case amusement.

Nan cleared her throat bitched more than left. Annabelle stood at the same time Sookie did. Both women began blabbing on like hens; Bill looked slightly annoyed by them while Godric and Eric were talking with Isabel to make arrangements for her taking over as sheriff.

"Oh I work at Merlettes during the week but I might be able ta talk Sam inta lettin' me off on tha weekend I could show ya around." Sookie giggled and Annabelle shook her head at the girl. She had told her about Eric wanting her to be his bartender and she had taken that as she was going.

"That would be nice it'll be good for me ta hang out with other women." Annabelle mumbled not having the heart to tell the other southern belle she might not come. "Yea it would be nice ta have another female around that understands all this." Sookie gestured around and Annabelle released a slight giggle.

"It's truly that lonely?" she questioned and Sookie huffed. "Bills always reporting' ta eric and I ain't got nobody ta talk ta while we're there." she shook her head and continued.

"Plus while I work during the day it's nice ta get out an' have fun on the weekends during tha day but most of friends are mad 'cause of Bill so it'll be nice ta have someone that doesn't judge me for who I'm datin'." Sookie looked away and Annabelle smiled slightly giving the women a quick huge and she and Sookie rolled their eyes at the looks the vampires shot them.

"Don't worry I ain't one ta judge an' it honestly sounds like ya need new friends." Sookie smiled sadly but nodded in agreement bill walked over and Sookie left while annabelle just plopped down beside Godric who was discussing with isabel his transfer to Eric's area.

"I don't know if the king will go for this." Isabel signed out and Godric chuckled slightly. "I would like to see him try and stop me." Isabel just shook her head. "Would you like me to tell him it's not a request?" Godric nodded and Eric released a slight chuckled.

Isabel stood and thanked Godric for his service as her sheriff and Godric also stood. They shook hands a show of trust in the vampire world. Annabelle stood and smiled at isabel who swept the girl up into a quick hug much to her surprised.

"Watch after him for me." she mumbled in Annabelle's ear who nodded quickly relieved Eric and Godric didn't hear when she walked over to them.

"What was that about?" Eric's face was of child like curiosity and annabelle cocked her head to the side giving him a small smile. "Just girl stuff." she shrugged and Eric narrowed his eyes slightly. "What kinda girl stuff?" he questioned again and Annabelle shrug.

Godric just watched in amusement while his childe tried to find out what Isabel told her. "Girl stuff." Annabelle smiled slightly while Eric looked completely serious trying to figure out what was said. "What did this girl stuff revolve around." Annabelle shrugged while he pestered her until they reached the room.

"Eric." Godric intervened Eric stopped his questions and looked at his maker. "Master?" Godric shook his head and gestured to the door. Eric nodded in understanding pulling out his room key and opened the door letting both Annabelle and Godric through.

"Have you came to a decision yet?" Godric asked gently after a moment of silence and Annabelle had taken a seat on the couch. She looked from Eric to Godric and bit her lip lightly beginning to pick at her nails nervously.

 **I envision eric to be playful and somewhat loveable when alone with his mate I don't think he would be cold to annabelle for the simple fact he's been waiting a while to meet her. Godric and Eric's relationship had a lot of depth to it and I personally believe that if Godric wasn't depressed that he would be a lot more playful as well and a bit childish because he was turned at such a young age. He did tell Sookie that he could be blamed for the way Eric acts and I think that, that has a lot of truth to it he was and in this story is death for a reason. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


End file.
